Dragon Age: A Cousland Story
by proudnarutofan1
Summary: This is a story of the young femal Cousland named Lila. She was the heir to the Cousland throne, yet a sudden event changed her fate. She is now cast into the ranks of the GreyWardens. She must learn to fight the pain, and the Blight. She must save Ferelden...
1. A Cousland is Born

**Author's Note: I Do Not Own Dragon Age Origins, nor any part of its franchise. This story is purely to entertain readers. **

Prologue: A Cousland is born

It was a cold crisp night with a slight wind rolling in from the north. The moon was full, and its light danced among the nooks and crannies of the Cousland castle. Guards patrolled the grounds, some weary some wide awake. The servants sleep in their quarters, not even the loudest of sound would wake them after their hard day of work. The castle nobles sleep in soft comfortable beds, barely able to feel the pains of the day.

While everyone slept a few souls were awake. Teryn Cousland, the father of the newly born Lila Cousland. He was sitting inside his throne room, or standing more like it. He wore royal clothes, colored gold and red. His hair was a gold color; just starting to turn gray. He had a beard of the same color.

He was in deep conversation with another man. This man was named Duncan. He was a higher-up in the GreyWardens.

The GreyWardens, a force created to defend the lands against the blight. The blight, as it is called, is an invasion of darkspawn. They swarm over the land, and kill and taint everything in sight. They are of evil creations, and of no good to the society of Ferelden.

Duncan, a very important man in the GreyWarden community, had long black hair and a black scruffy beard. He wore silver armor, and wielded two swords, one short one long.

The two men stood in the middle of the grand chamber. It was decorated with much rich and expensive furniture.

"Duncan," Teryn said, "You know we are friends, but Ferelden has thrown out the Wardens. It has been two-hundred years. Are you sure of your suspicions?"

Duncan gave Teryn a worried look, before responding.

"Quite, my lord. I fear a blight is coming, and I also fear it may be the worse one yet."

Teryn sighed, and rubbed the back of his head absent mindedly. He had been awake for hours awaiting Duncan's arrival. He had been worried since he been told Duncan wanted to speak with him so late. This was far worse than any worry he could ever have.

"I just can't believe it. It has been so long, I wasn't even alive when the last happened."

"Nether was I, Teryn, but I still believe such things can still happen. The blight is a worry that has been buried for a long time, but I believe someone has uncovered it."

Teryn nodded, he trusted Duncan, but this was hard to believe.

"How long Duncan?"

"I do not know, but I believe sooner rather than later. I also believe this is going to be one of the darkest periods we will have."

"Gah! Is there no good news in this world Duncan? Wars, Blights, Death it is everywhere."

"Well Teryn I believe you just had a daughter did you not?"

Teryn smiled, and nodded more to himself than Duncan.

"Yes I did, but I fear for her. This blight may rob her of her life, or of family."

Duncan nodded, and patted Teryn on his back.

"Do not worry my friend; I think I may have a solution for your daughter."

Teryn looked up to Duncan with a questioning look. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.


	2. A Father's Worry

**Author's note: I hope you are enjoying the stor so far. Now i have an idea, to split this book into at least three. This first one shall be her childhood, and shall end when she becomes a Warden. The next one shall be the entire game of Origins. Then the third shall be Awakining. That is the plan. And thank you to Yuki-Sama 12 for favoriting and following this story**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE ORIGINS**

Chapter 1: A father's worry

A lone figure walked the castle grounds; easily spotted in the bright moonlight. This lone figure was Teryn Cousland. He walked at a slow pace, and if you were to look at his face you could see it was troubled.

He had just finished his talk with Duncan, and showed him to a guest room. The talk had been…unsettling to say the least. He had been shocked at Duncan's proposition, yet it made since. He wanted his daughter to be a Grey Warden.

This had shocked him at first, yet he could see Duncan's reasoning, even though he didn't want to.

He had the money to train her early, and could provide her some of the best tutors around. Even with this he did not want to give his only daughter up. His son, maybe, as he was older and had started his training not too long ago, yet his daughter was hard to let go of. She was just born, and he didn't want her to be exposed to the harsh of battle.

Of course she would be, every human being was, yet he didn't want to promise her to the Grey Wardens just yet.

He had told Duncan to wait, at least until she was five. That way they could find out her personality, and that would decide whether he was going to send her away.

If she was a lady, and stayed that way he would keep her. If she was a tomboy he would have to send her away, or fear Duncan may or may not recruit her of her own free will.

For the Grey Wardens have that right, to have anyone join them no matter the circumstances. The right of Conscription, it was a great pain at times, yet it had saved Ferelden many a time.

Teryn continued to wander the grounds; not heading anywhere in particular. He eventually found himself in the training room. It was empty, as most guards were asleep or patrolling the grounds.

The Teryn decided to blow off some steam and practice. He picked up a steel sword, one of simple design. He walked over to a dummy, and started to swing. Uppercut, Downward thrust, thrust, side cut, right slash, left slash. He went through the motions, every attack he knew.

He started to build up a sweet, even with the cold night air running through the open door. He slashed and stabbed, he gutted the dummy. The stuffing was all on the ground, and he moved to the next dummy. He sliced that one up, and moved to the next one.

His muscles burned, yet he kept attacking the dummy. He was just about to move to a fourth when he heard a noise.

"Honey, I believe that's enough."

Teryn looked around to see his wife, Eleanor, at the door. She was holding their new born little girl.

"I think you may have over done it."

Teryn looked down at his clothes. They were covered with sweet, and clung to his body. He looked at his sword to see that it was cracked, and pieces were missing along the edge. He turned to see that the dummies had suffered a very dreadful fate as well.

"I think I may have to agree with you, yet Duncan's news has troubled me."

His wife looked at him with questioning eyes. He realized she did not know what he was talking about.

He looked his wife up and down, with eyes that showed his unhappiness. Eleanor was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, which had a faint grey to it. Her eyes were bright green. She never had to wear makeup, for she never needed it.

"Yes, Yes I know you haven't been told I'm sorry"

She nodded, and shook her head for him to countinue.

"Well I talked with him, and he has a proposition. He wishes for our daughter to become a Grey Warden."

His wife showed no sign of shock; she only pursed her lip in distress.

"That is… Unnerving, but I am not surprised. If you remember he asked for Fergus, but then said he would not work. He said that he needed someone different. Lila might be that person."

"I know, but I can't imagine our daughter on the battlefield. I want her to be a diplomat, scribe, or priestess, anything that will keep her out of danger."

His wife smiled at him. She walked towards him, and kissed him on the check.

"Yes honey I know. You said you wanted Fergus to be a chanter, but now he just started sword practice. Face it honey you can't keep our children safe. They must face the world."

Teryn nodded. He wiped his sweaty face on his sleeve.

"Yes I know; I just wish this world could be safer for our children."

"Honey the world shall never be safe, but it's our job to train them to survive this world."

Teryn nodded again.

"Right yes of course. Now let's forget these worries, and I shall go take a bath. I am quite nasty."

His wife nodded, and they both walked back out into the cool moonlight. As they walked they failed to notice a figure step out of the shadows in the training room.

Duncan rubbed his beard in thought as he walked out of the training room. He had been training when Teryn stepped in. He had quickly hid behind an armor stand.

He had heard their conversation, and as he thought about it he smiled.

"So he has finally learned that his children must decide for themselves."

Duncan smiled to himself, and walked back to his room.


	3. Fergus

Chapter 2: Fergus

It was a day of great importance for the Cousland family. The day Fergus, their son, began battle-training.

Young Fergus, a boy at the age of 5, was to start his training. He had short black hair, and black eyes. He was the only other child to the Teryn and Eleanor.

He was to start with daggers, minor tactics, and horse grooming. These were his first 3 lessons he was to be taking. They were extremely important if he was to join his father's soldiers.

Fergus sat on a wooden bench in the practice room. He held a silver dagger in his hand, and was awaiting his turn with the personal trainer his father had hired. He was fifth in line, which was the last position in the short line of trainees.

The personal trainer his father had hired was named Jacob. He had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. He had dark chocolate brown eyes. He wore silver chainmail armor, and had a grey iron sword at his side.

The first person who was tested failed. He was a young and skinny boy with red hair. Jacob had said he was too reckless in attacking.

The second was a boy by the name of Gilmore. He was 7 years old, and he had passed. He was about the same height as Fergus, but with orange hair and green eyes. He had passed, as Jacob had told him he had potential.

The third was a girl by the name of Iris. She had passed with flying colors. She had medium length blonde hair, and had bright blue eyes. She had passed with flying colors. She was 6 years old.

The fourth one just finished. He failed, quite miserably. He couldn't even get close enough to land a strike on Jacob's armor. Now it was Fergus's turn.

Fergus stood, and walked over to Jacob. They stood face to face, and bowed to each other. Jacob took a ready stance with the bronze hunting knife he had been using to test the boys.

He strictly defended; no attacking. The hunting knife was better for defense anyway. It was about arm's length, and was quite sturdy.

Fergus took a ready position as well. Jacob looked at him for a moment, most likely assessing his form, and yelled.

"BEGIN!"

Fergus jumped into action, letting his memory of watching his father and other soldiers fight take control. He jumped into Jacob's space and struck at him. Jacob deflected the blow with ease, and got swung his weapon back down into a defensive position. Fergus learned from his mistake and attempted a forward thrust; it failed but with a quick dagger he recovered fast. He came in with an overhand slash; again was deflected by his trainer.

Fergus stepped back. He needed to think this through.

Jacob was strictly using defense, so he was looking and observing every attack closely. He had to try and trip him up. He needed to attempt something dangerous, maybe even reckless.

Fergus threw caution to the window, and lunged at Jacob with all of his might. It was little, as a 5 year old could do little in the ways of strength, but he watched as Jacob blocked. He had not caught him off guard, but he saw disapproval in the man's eyes.

That was what he wanted; he needed him to think he was reckless. He needed him to assume he would be brash.

Fergus again went in with all of his might, swinging wildly with no pattern. Every strike he went in to make was blocked with ease.

As Fergus fought his father looked on at him in confusion. Why was he striking so recklessly?

"Teryn what is he doing?"

Teryn looked over at his wife. She was holding on to their baby.

"Please stop calling me Teryn, say my real name, and I have no idea. It's as if he could care less about passing."

"I agree Bryce."

Fergus continued to be reckless; Jacob had half a mind to call off the duel. Then Fergus changed tactics. He suddenly went from barbaric slashing, to a quick thrust. This almost caught Jacob off guard; he was barely able to block it.

Fergus smiled his plan had worked to a degree. He now started to join his moves together in what felt like a good pattern. Jacob was caught off guard by the sudden change.

As they fought a sudden understanding came to Jacob's eyes. He had been fooled. He quickly started his old routine, but was surprised at the boy's tactics. He decided he had seen enough.

"STOP!"

Fergus quickly stopped his slashing, and sheathed his dagger. Jacob looked at him and gave him a quick smirk.

"Well Fergus that was interesting. It was reckless, stupid, unsafe, but it was interesting. I have seen people do that before on the battlefield and die. Now I must say you have a good mind. You knew this wouldn't hurt you hear, and you started a strategy that worked. If you had a little bit more strength you would most likely have done some damage."

Fergus smiled, but Jacob quickly stopped that.

"Now don't go doing that again, or you might just die. Now I shall accept you as an apprentice, but not because of that move but your ability to strategize."

Fergus nodded, and looked at his father. He and his mother were nodding their approval. Jacob spoke his last piece.

"Now be ready my boy, the next couple years will be hard my boy."


End file.
